Meeting the Victorious gang and Power Rangers
by aholebullsheet
Summary: What if the Victorious gang and the samurai rangers met and, ended up being good friends? But, good friends never kept secrets from each other. When will the rangers reveal that they are samurai rangers and move to Hollywood just to save the whole city from the stupid and moron moogers including Master Xandred and his nighloks!Summary sucks! Rated T just to be safe! Enjoy!
1. OC Contest

**Hello guys! So, since I got bored I decided that I should make-up a Victorious and Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai Crossover. And, I am thinking of using some OC'S for this story. The couples in this story are:**

**. Jemily**

**. Bori**

**. Jandre**

**. Cabbie**

**. Trinjin**

**. Kia**

**. Mike and OC**

**. Antonio and OC**

**. OC and OC **

**. Nikki and OC { Nikki is my OC! }**

**. Matt and OC { He's my OC too! }**

**. Stacey and Joshua { They're both my OC. }**

**. Sarah and OC { She's my OC too! }**

**. Mindy and OC { She's my OC too, GOSH WHY DO I HAVE SO MANY OC'S }**

**I know I have so many couples but, couples are just so cute!**

Here's the form:

Name:

Age { 17 or 18 only } :

Birthday:

Hobbies:

Clothing:

Hair Color:

Skin Color:

Any highlights? :

Eyes Color:

Talents:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Crush { It can only be an OC well except Mike and Antonio } :

Gender:

Are you a ranger or a student at Hollywood Arts? :

Best Friend:

Any siblings? :

Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend already or not? :

Parent's Name { An OC too. } :

Are you pretty, mean, goth, childish, a nerd, or a geek? :

Do you wanna be a jock/cheerleader? :

Who do you wanna meet first, the rangers or the Hollywood Arts kids? :

If you're a ranger what's your powers? :

Spin Sword:

Ranger suit Color? :

Ranger Color? :

Are you related to any rangers or the Victorious gang? :

**Was this longer cause' on Microsoft Words it is?**

**On the next chapter, I will be telling to everyone who won the contest!**

**You can only join of you're a teenager like me or a young adult!**

**Thanks, and please enter fast cause' I wanna start this story right away.**

**And, RRHSram11 and I agreed that we should write a Jemily fic together since were both obsessed with Jemily!**

**But, were not gonna start until, she finishes I'm your's and your mine and were neither gonna start until I'm done with my Rangers in College! Story!**

**Love,**

**Victoria P.**


	2. My OC!

**Hello, guys! In this chapter, I will tell you myself { OC }!**

Name: Stephanie Gonzaga

Age { 17 or 18 only } : 18

Birthday: January 18, 1993

Hobbies: Badminton!

Clothing: She usually wears tank tops, shorts, flats, skinny jeans, silk tops, and converse. And, whenever there's a school special event like the homecoming/prom she always wear high-heels

Hair Color: Naturally Blonde

Skin Color: Fair Skin { A little tan and a little bright skin }

Any Highlights? : Nope

Eyes Color: Pale blue eyes

Talents: singing, acting, and dancing.

Likes: Romantic movies, books!

Dislikes: Jade, horror films, blood.

Crush { It can only be an OC well except Mike and Antonio } : Matt

Gender: Female

Are you a ranger or a student at Hollywood Arts? : A student at Hollywood Arts.

Best Friend: Cat and Emily

Any siblings? : An older sister.

Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend already or not? : No

Parent's Name { An OC too. } : Jessica and Albert

Are you pretty, mean, goth, childish, a nerd, or a geek? : Pretty

Do you wanna be a jock/cheerleader? : cheerleader

Who do you wanna meet first, the rangers or the Hollywood Arts kids? : Hollywood Arts kids

If you're a ranger what's your powers? : electricity

Spin Sword: Yes! Include powers like "electricity strike"

Ranger Suit Color? : Purple

Ranger Color: Purple

Are you related to any rangers or the Victorious gang? : Jayden's her long lost brother. She doesn't know that her own brother is a power rangers. And, now Jessica passed down her powers to her daughter which is, Stephanie.

**Well, guys that was just my made-up OC! On the next chapter, I will really tell you who won the contest!**

**Love,**

**Victoria P.**


End file.
